


Bloody chamber

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Company of wolves, Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Bloody Chamber - Angela Carter
Genre: 55 Fiction, Bullying, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Implied Torture, It Gets Better, Mental Health Issues, Post Traumatic Disorder, Purity VS Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: Angela Carter/Les Misérables Crossover where Cosette suffers from Post-Traumatic Disorder and sees a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody chamber

Children and youth are total opposite of purity, innocence and cleanliness.  
In her dream the rose bud was opening, it´s white petals turned red like it would have drunk blood and then it was marvelously lush, crimson, clean rose, so different than those who had ....  
Cosette woke up, her body breaking to  soothing tears.


End file.
